Love shuffle
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Puckleberry drabbles, from songs, don't follow on from each other. Some love, some angst, some friendly, hope you check out and review what you think.


**A/N. Going on a music shuffle whereas writing about Rachel and Puck in these songs, some don't follow from each other. Just drabbles hope you like.**

**#**1 One Direction – half a heart

Puck sat there wishing he could just be with her again. He missed her so much, he just wanted to cuddle her, he wasn't right without her, it was like when he's without her, and he just feels like he's half naked. Like he's not fully clothed, like he's not complete without that brunette. It was weird for Puck as this is something he is not used to, at all.

Puck would never think he'd ever be like this about a girl, yet he was about Rachel Berry. Why? He didn't know.

Santana would never miss a chance to tell him how much Rachel actually missed him, even though she would never admit it.

I just wanted to make things right, but every time I saw her I would think she was just doing fine without me, because that is what it looks like, with her smile, but I should have known better than that. She's fine, I would tell myself but I can't help it, I'm in love with her and I need her in my life.

I stood up and knew that I wouldn't regret this, I loved Rachel, I knew that I'd be complete with her back in my life, I stood up and was about to head over to her until she headed out of sight, and I took that as a sign, a sign of her not wanting to be in my life no more.

I guess Santana was wrong.

#2 Little mix – these four walls.

Rachel couldn't help it. She was on her way to New York, without him. And she felt like she was doing the wrong thing, but she also felt like she was doing the right thing.

She couldn't even eat properly, all she wanted was him, all she wanted was for her to say goodbye and maybe she'd be fine, but Rachel knew better. He'd had to forgive her at some point; she didn't know what else to do. For once in her life, she didn't have an answer.

She didn't know what to do, or say, she didn't want to smile; she couldn't not without him in her life. She wanted him to come to New York with her but his life was set up in LA; she didn't want to ruin that. She just wanted to listen to him.

She missed him, she just needed him in her life but she knew he couldn't be. She needs to forget about him, but she can't.

She knows she's done wrong, she knows she's selfish but she just wants both and she knows that selfish and self-centred but she just can't help it, she cannot live without her dream, Broadway but she knows she cannot live without him either. This isn't a win-win; it is a win and lose.

She just wanted to hear him say those words again, "Rachel, you're a star. This isn't goodbye, this is just a beginning. We'll find each other in the end." But it would never come and Rachel just needed to accept that. Her and Puck were over.

#3 Ariana Grande ft big sean – right there

"_Marry me, Rach?" _

Rachel knew she was his Juliet, and Puck was her Romeo, you know without the dying part though. That's what she told herself everyday they were together, because she knew something that felt so wrong but felt so right could only be that.

After all, he was the one that would listen to her when she needed it. The one she needed when she felt upset, just when she needed something he was the one there, no one else. And she couldn't help it. She knew they were supposed to be together.

No one, not Finn, Jesse, no one she had been with previously could be able to compare with Noah (Puck) They were all different, but she knew Puck would never let her go and she knew no matter what happens, she's always going to love Puck. He cares for her, and he's always there for her. She's all that matters to him, she knows that.

Rachel knew her answer.

"_Yes, oh my god, yes Noah, I will marry you."_

#4 Justin Bieber – I would

"You know I'll always be here for you right?" Puck stared up at Rachel, his best friend.

"Of course, Noah, you've always been here for me. And I trust you." Rachel replied with a huge grin on her face.

Puck has been in love with Rachel since they were little kids, he's always wanted to make sure she smiles every day and even though they had a tough time in high school, he wants to be the one that Rachel wakes up every day for.

He wants to be not only her best friend, her boyfriend. The one she truly loves the one she would die for, like he would for her.

Puck knows that it wouldn't be easy, there are likely going to be disagreements pretty much every day between them, but he wouldn't change them, he wouldn't change his Rachel.

And Puck knows how Finn hurt Rachel, and he's been there throughout it all but he just wants to be there for Rachel and make her smile.

Puck just wants her to be his, but only if she needed it, only if she felt the same way about him.

#5 Take that – said it all.

Rachel stood there in tears; she didn't know what else to do. She didn't know what to say to him anymore, she knew it was over long ago.

"So, that's it, you're giving up on us for definite this time?" Puck stood there waiting.

"You know Noah, if we were okay we wouldn't be fighting anymore, but we are," Rachel said looking down.

Puck walked up to her, and touched her, "I still love you Rachel, I love you and I want us to work out. _Please."_

Rachel looked down, this was too hard she thought, she couldn't do this. She'd been with Puck for years, she couldn't throw all that away could she? She'd had enough though, he'd broken her too many times to the extent that she knew it couldn't be broken any more than it was. She couldn't go through all that again, it was too hard.

"You wrecked me, Puck, and not just once. And what's the point of being with someone that is broken?" Rachel said tears falling down her face, "Because let's face it, you've broken me, and you can't break me anymore than I already am. It's just too much pain, so I'm just better off leaving. I can't do this anymore, we can't do this anymore."

"But-"

"There's nothing to say, Puck, we've both had enough and that's that."

And that was that. Puck left her, and all Rachel could do was cry.

#6 Shane FIlan- everything to me

"I love you Rachel. You mean everything to me."

She couldn't stop replaying his words. Rachel couldn't help it, Noah thought that she, Rachel Berry, meant everything to him?

"It hurts for me to see you with Finn, I just, I love you, and I want you in my life and I just… you mean everything to me Rachel."

Rachel didn't know whom she should pick, she knew she had always loved Puck but she never thought he had the same feelings towards her too. And to be perfectly honest, Rachel hasn't been happy with Finn for a while.

"I know that if you decline, I just want you to be happy. I just need you to be happy. It's up to you, Rachel."

She knew that she had to pick from her heart, not what she wanted but what she needed in her life, and Finn was definitely not what she needed. She knew that Puck was, as he wouldn't mind if she picked Finn, as long as she were happy and that's all what should happen. Her happiness is Puck, he's who makes her happiest the most and he always has been.

#7 The Wanted – could this be love

Puck couldn't help but think about everything between him and his best friend. It was no doubt, Rachel had changed him but he just couldn't think out what? Why?

They'd been best friends since they were kids, literally.

And he'd be lying if he'd said he'd never kissed her, they'd both decided when they were kids that it would only be right that they would share their first kiss together.

Truth is, Puck would do anything for her. Anything she asked, he'd do, is that what a best friend does? He feels things for her, things he doesn't seem normal, he doesn't feel with other girls, he has damn butterflies in his stomach for crying out loud, is that even normal?

He feels like she's the only girl he could be himself around, he's always wanting to know how she's doing, making sure she's fine.

"It's love, you total ass. Grow some and tell her how you feel." Santana stated, me not realising I had actually told her everything I'd been thinking in my head.

Could it be love? I mean… really? Me in love with Rachel? It never occurred to me to be honest, but thinking about everything I'd just thought about, it does add up together.

#8 Avril Lavigne – keep holding on

"You're not alone through this, you know? You have me and you have glee club." Tina told Rachel, before walking away.

I stood there, looking down, thinking to myself.

I had glee club? I wasn't even in glee club. I was a cheerleader, and I shouldn't have people wanting to be around me when I'm going through this.

I'd been avoiding everyone all week, because I couldn't face them, I had no one, I didn't have my Dads because they'd decided to kick me out.

I didn't mean to get pregnant; it was just a one-time thing.

"Babe, I've been looking for you everywhere," Noah said, her boyfriend, "Why've you been avoiding me?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted to see me."

"I do, of course I do. Baby, you need to stop pushing me and your friends away, we're here you know." Noah said stopping to stare at me before leaning in to give a kiss.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too, now c'mon, glee have done something for the both of us. Shit knows what." Noah said ushering me towards the auditorium.

Maybe I did have people then, maybe I wasn't completely alone in this.

**A/N. My hands is aching literally after writing all that! Hope you liked and if you want me to make one in a particular one shot, or a story, depending on which one, let me know in a review and I may do! **** hope you like. And I'll do some more when I feel like it. Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
